star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Star Butterfly
Księżniczka Star Butterfly — główna bohaterka serialu Star Butterfly kontra Siły Zła. Nastoletnia księżniczka pochodząca z innego wymiaru, aktualna powierniczka królewskiej magicznej różdżki. Córka królowej Butterfly i króla Butterfly, najlepsza przyjaciółka Marco Diaza oraz księżniczki Końskiej Głowy. Została wysłana przez swoich rodziców na Ziemię, aby nauczyć się posługiwać różdżką. Aktualnie mieszka wraz z rodziną Diazów. Historia Wczesne życie Gdy Star była młoda, mieszkała z rodzicami na Mewni. Zazwyczaj opiekował się nią Królewski Strażnik Opiekunka, który uczył ją walk i obrony. W odcinku "Freeze Day" widzimy jej wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, gdzie jeździ na jednorożcach, a w odcinku "Marco Grows a Beard" widzimy jak pokonywała potwory. Późniejsze życie na Mewni Z późniejszego życia Star wiemy tyle, że w wieku czternastu lat obiecano jej królewską różdżkę. Była nią bardzo podekscytowana od bardzo długiego czasu. Kiedy królowa przekazała ją jej, okazało się, że nie potrafi nad nią zapanować i wysłali ją na Ziemię by nauczyła się z niej korzystać. Życie na Ziemi Początek Star przybywa na Ziemię w odcinku "Star Comes to Earth". Zaczyna naukę w Akademii Strumyczek i wprowadza się do rodziny Diaz jako uczennica z wymiany. Star bardzo podoba się ten wymiar i szybko się do niego przywiązuje. Dalsze przygody W odcinku "Party With a Pony", Star na Ziemi odwiedza jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Końska Głowa. Przyjaciółki razem z Marciem wybierają się do Bounsownii, gdzie razem imprezują. Jednak kucyk i Marco nie dogadują się zbyt dobrze. Star postanawia, że lepiej będą się bawić w Ametystowej Arcadzie. Oboje przeciwników zaczynają tam rywalizować. W tym czasie Star zamawia lód. Następnie przyjaciółki wskakują do Scum Bucket, lecz po chwili wracają uratować Marca. Końska Głowa zostaje schwytana przez strażników i zabrana do Poprawczaku Św. Olgi dla Krnąbrnych Księżniczek. W odcinku "Match Maker" Star próbuje zeswatać Marca i Jackie Lynn Thomas. Wszystko się komplikuje gdy przypadkowo zmienia panią Skullnick w trola. Próbuje poradzić się mamy, lecz nauczycielka ucieka. Wtedy wkracza Ludo ze swoją armią i przyjaciele muszą walczyć. Nagle Star zauważa, że jednemu z potworów, Emmittowi, podoba się Pani Skullnick. Wpada na pomysł by ich zeswatać. Później gdy wszystko wraca do normy, okazuje się, że nauczycielka wraca do pracy, gdyż jej nowy chłopak ją rzucił. W odcinku "School Spirit" Star nie rozumie konkursu gry w piłkę. Myśli, że chodzi o prawdziwą walkę. Przygotowuje się więc do bitwy przez cały dzień. Na szkolnym boisku rozstawiła liczne pułapki przez co wielu uczniów poniosło obrażenia. Gdy Star dowiaduje się, że chodziło o grę, jest zakłopotana, ale udaje jej się odkręcić całą sytuację. W odcinku "Monster Arm" Star próbuje naprawić złamaną rękę Marca i przez przypadek zmienia ją w potwora. Przez całą noc szuka zaklęcia odwracającego, a gdy już je znajduje, okazuje się, że Marco nie chce zmieniać ręki z powrotem. Star przychodzi na turniej zaspana, ale gdy ręka zaczyna wariować udaje jej się ją zaczarować. W odcinku "The Other Exchange Student" do domu Diazów przyjeżdża Charlie Booth. Dawny uczeń z wymiany, podający się za Gustava. Star jest początkowo o niego zazdrosna, lecz później układa o nim nieprawdziwe teorie i pragnie udowodnić, że Charlie jest zły. Gdy cała rodzina wybiera się na Punkt Odosobnienia, Star zjawia się tam pierwsza by zdemaskować Gustava. Okazuje się jednak, że nie jest zły, ale wymyślił wszystkie informacje o sobie. Dziewczyna przysięgła, że nie wygada się przez Diazami jeśli chłopak natychmiastowo wyjedzie. W odcinku W odcinku "Cheer up Star", Star i Marco ukrywają się w szopie przed potworami, wspominając ostatni dzień. W retrospekcji dziewczyna opowiada o tym jak poznała Oskara, w którym się zakochała. Podała mu swój numer i cały dzień czekała aż zadzwoni. Pod koniec odcinka przyjaciele muszą walczyć z potworami, gdy nagle do Star dzwoni Oskar. Próbuje odebrać, lecz potwory wciąż jej przeszkadzają. Używa na nich zaklęcia po czym spokojnie rozmawia. W odcinku "Quest Buy" Star gubi ładowarkę do różdżki. Wyrusza razem z Marciem na Andante, gdzie szukają urządzenia jednocześnie uciekając przed Ludem i jego armią. Gdy dziewczyna ma już ładowarkę, wracają do domu. Okazuje się, że to Marco wciągnął ją odkurzaczem. W odcinku "Diaz Family Vacation" Star nie ma prezentu na rocznicę urodzin pana i pani Diaz. Postanawia, że zabierze ich na wycieczkę po Mewni. Rodzice są wszystkim bardzo zachwyceni i nie zwracają uwagi na niebezpieczeństwa. Tymczasem okazuje się, że ojciec Star również znajduje się aktualnie w Puszczy Pewnej Śmierci. Pod koniec odcinka Star i Marco muszą walczyć z Hydrą, by uwolnić połkniętych przez nią ludzi. W odcinku "Brittney's Party" Star chce dostać zaproszenie na urodziny Brittney. Gdy samolubna dziewczyna używa metafory, Star odbiera to na poważnie i rozumie, że została zaproszona. Razem z Marciem przychodzi w trakcie imprezy w autobusie. Dziewczyna bardzo dobrze się bawi i nie zwraca uwagi, że denerwuje solenizantkę. Pod koniec zjawia się Ludo ze swoją armią i zaczyna się walka. W odcinku "Mewberty" Star przechodzi Mew-rzewanie. Zaczynają jej wyrastać serca, a później cała zmienia się w potwora. Wtedy pragnie porwać każdego chłopaka, a zwłaszcza Oskara. W odcinku "Pixtopia" Star razem z Marciem, Fergusonem i Alfonzem wyrusza do Wróżtopii by opłacić rachunki za Międzywymiarowe Lustro. Okazuje się, że muszą odpracować to w kopalnii. Pod koniec dziewczyna musi walczyć z Królową Wróżek, ponieważ ta chce porwać Fergusona. W odcinku "Lobster Claws" Star twierdzi, że przygarnięcie potwora Homarowicza nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Testuje go cały dzień wieloma próbami i zawsze kończyło się to źle. Pod koniec odcinka Homarowicz wraca do armii Luda. W odcinku "Sleep Spells" Star lunatykuje przez sen. Doktor Marco próbuje ustalić co się z nią dzieje. Twierdzi, że to przez problemy z mamą. Później okazuje się, że Star broniła się przed księżniczką Smooshy, która próbowała ukraść jej twarz by nie wracać do Poprawczaku Św. Olgi dla Krnąbrnych Księżniczek. W odcinku "Blood Moon Ball" do szkoły Star przybywa jej były chłopak Tom. Pragnie ją zaprosić na Księżycowy Bal. Dziewczyna początkowo się nie zgadza, ale w domu zmienia zdanie. Wyrusza na bal, gdzie nie wszystko jej się podoba. Jest jednak zachwycona światłem krwawego księżyca. Gdy Tom chce z nią zatańczyć, niespodziewanie pojawia się Marco i to on przejmuje ten taniec. Tom jest wściekły, lecz Star go zamraża i wraca z Marciem do domu. W odcinku "Fortune Cookies" Star po walce z Ludem idzie z Marciem do chińskiej restauracji. Dostaje tam ciasteczka z wróżbą i zaczyna wierzyć w każdą ich przepowiednię. Jednak gdy Ludo pojawia się z armią i z Toffeem, sprawy się komplikują, gdyż ciastko mówi, że Star powinna wszystkich przytulać. W końcu potwory zostają pokonane i przyjaciele wracają do domu. W odcinku "Freeze Day" Star zatrzymuje czas. Bawi się wtedy razem z Marciem robiąc psikusy różnym ludziom. Później okazuje się, że nie może tego odczarować. Wyruszają więc do wymiaru czasu, gdzie spotykają Ojca Czasa. Nie chce on wrócić na swoje koło by zasilać czas, więc Star i Marco muszą go przekonać. Dziewczyna wyczarowuje mu zwierzęta prowadzące koło by zasilanie nie było tak nudne. Wtedy wszystko wraca do normy. W odcinku "Royal Pain" do Star przyjeżdża jej ojciec. Poznaje on różne rzeczy na Ziemi, których wcześniej nigdy nie widział na Mewni. Później zaczyna sprawiać problemy i dziewczyna odsyła go z powrotem do domu. W odcinku "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses" Star składa życzenia Końskiej Głowie przez jej lustro. Okazuje się, że razem z Marciem musi wyruszyć na misję by ją uwolnić. W poprawczaku spotyka ich wiele niebezpieczeństw, ale ostatecznie udaje im się uwolnić kucyka i zrobić jej imprezę urodzinową. W odcinku "Mewnipendance Day" Star zaprasza wszystkich przyjaciół na przyjęcie, gdzie odgrywają sceny dawnych historii pochodzących z Mewni. W odcinku "The Banagic Incident" Star pragnie zdobyć Banagic Wand, która potrafi ze zwykłych bananów tworzyć lodowe desery. Dziewczyna po drodze denerwuje wiele osób, z którymi pod koniec zjada deser. W odcinku "Interdimensional Field Trip" Star razem z resztą klasy organizuje wycieczkę do innego wymiaru. Wszyscy dobrze się bawią, ale później zaczynają narażać się na niebezpieczeństwa. Dziewczyna próbuje nad wszystkimi zapanować, po czym zostają porwani przez potwora. Star z pomocą Marca i pani Skullnick ratuje wszystkich uczniów. W odcinku "Marco Grows a Beard" Star wyczarowuje Marcu ogromną brodę i musi wędrować po domu pełnym włosów, by odzyskać swoją różdżkę. W odcinku "Storm the Castle" Star próbuje zdobyć kanapkę z potwora przez co kłóci się z Marciem. Gdy ten zostaje porwany, dziewczyna wyrusza do zamku Luda by go odbić. Gdy okazuje się, że to Toffee go porwał i chce go zabić, Star zgadza się zniszczyć różdżkę by uratować przyjaciela. Po wielkim wybuchu różdżka wraca do dziewczyny, a ona wraz z Marciem i rodziną Diaz przenosi się na Mewni. Charakter Star jest optymistyczną i przyjacielską nastoletnią dziewczyną, ubóstwiającą zabawę. Nieznajomych traktuje jak przyjaciół, każdemu próbuje pomóc i pocieszyć, gdy widzi, że ktoś jest smutny albo dobity. Swoim optymistycznym nastawieniem do świata zwykle wywołuje uśmiech i radość u innych, jednak zdarzają się wyjątki (Brittney Wong jest najlepszym tego przykładem — Star irytuje dziewczynę i nigdy nie podziela jej entuzjazmu). Dziewczyna czuje się źle, kiedy rani kogoś, celowo lub nie. Najlepiej to wszystko widać w „Star Comes to Earth” - gdy po raz pierwszy spotkała Marco od razu potraktowała go jak przyjaciela, a gdy zwiedzała szkołę, każdego serdecznie witała. Później, kiedy zauważyła, że denerwuje chłopaka, próbowała mu poprawić humor, wyczarowała nad jego głową słońce (które chwilę potem zamieniło się w deszczową chmurę), a gdy wypadł przez okno, zapytała się go, czy nie potrzebuje pomocy. Scenę później, Star przeprasza Marco, mówiąc mu, że nie musi mieć z nią do czynienia, jeśli nie chce, bo to nie ona podjęła decyzję o jej pobycie na Ziemi, ani on o jej pobycie w jego domu. Star traktuje swoje zadania bardzo poważnie, kiedy chce dojść do określonego celu. Widać to w odcinku „Monster Arm”, kiedy przez całą noc nie spała, aby znaleźć antyzaklęcie, zmieniające łapę potwora w normalną rękę. Gdy znalazła zaklęcie, musiała kolejną noc ćwiczyć, aby finalnie się ono udało. Czasami, jej optymizm i energia są na granicy lekkomyślności i przez to naraża wszystkich wokół siebie na niebezpieczeństwo. Uważa, że zabawa liczy się najbardziej, spychając obowiązki na drugi tor. Nie do końca rozumie jeszcze zwyczaje obowiązujące na ziemi, co często stawia ją w różnych dziwnych sytuacjach — na przykład, w odcinku „School Spirit” myślała, że mecz football-owy, to krwawa wojna, przez co naraziła wiele osób na niebezpieczeństwo. Księżniczka rzadko bywa zła, zazwyczaj jest zniecierpliwiona, kiedy ludzie nie biorą jej na poważnie albo nie okazują jej zainteresowania. Mimo że jest zazwyczaj miła i przyjazna, zachowuje się bardzo brutalnie wobec swoich wrogów. Czasami żuje koronę u czubka różdżki, kiedy coś jej nie wychodzi albo w nerwach. W odcinku „Sleep Spells” okazuje się, że jej matka wywiera na niej dużą presję, gdyż w przyszłości Star ma zostać królową. Wygląd Star jest dziewczyną średniego wzrostu i ma niebieskie oczy, długie blond włosy do kolan, które najczęściej nosi rozpuszczone (czasem używa różdżki do zmiany fryzury) oraz różowe serduszka na policzkach. Znaki na policzkach zmieniają się w zależności od emocji, np. kiedy jest znudzona, na policzkach pojawiają się klepsydry, białe czaszki kiedy jest smutna lub czarne czaszki, kiedy jest gotowa do walki. Relacje Marco Diaz Marco to dobry przyjaciel Star. Na początku był do niej negatywnie nastawiony, ale z czasem zaprzyjaźnili się. Razem walczą z potworami, Star używając różdżki, a Marco - karate. Star zawsze stara się mu pomóc w kłopotach. Spędzają razem prawie każdą wolą chwilę, są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. W odcinku "Sleepover" dowiadujemy się, że Star podoba się Marco, choć sama bohaterka nie jest tego w pełni świadoma. Końska Głowa Star i Końska Głowa to najlepsze przyjaciółki, które znały się od dziecka. Końska Głowa jest zazdrosna o każdego, kto próbuje zająć jej miejsce u boku Star i jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, by odzyskać swoje stanowisko. Star troszczy się o Końską Głowę na tyle, by wyruszyć na niebezpieczną misję do Poprawczaka Św. Olgi dla Krnąbrnych Księżniczek, by uciec z nią z powodu jej urodzin. Ludo Star i Ludo są wrogami, którzy najwyraźniej spotkali się już wcześniej przed przybyciem dziewczynki na Ziemię. Ludo przy każdej okazji próbuję ukraść różdżkę Star, posługując się swoją armią. Pomimo, że są wrogami, dziewczynka traktuje go z pobłażliwością, co można zauważyć, gdy pozwala mu odejść po porażce. Ludo za każdym razem psuje jej rzeczy, bądź sprowadza na nią kłopoty. Dziewczyna nie uważa go za potężnego wroga, którego nie można pokonać. Królowa Butterfly i Król Butterfly Star, choć kocha swoich rodziców, nie była często karcona przez nich za swoje zachowanie. Pomimo, że dziewczynka uważa, że jej rodzice są nudni i sztywni, dowiaduje się jej ojciec także lubi walki z potworami. Mniej zainteresowań ma ze swoją matką - dziewczynkę drażni jej przywiązanie do tradycji i jej plany do wysłania jej do prywatnej szkoły dla niesfornych księżniczek. Pomimo tego, księżniczka bezgranicznie kocha swoich rodziców. Oskar Star podkochuje się w Oskarze i była bardzo zawiedziona, że nie zadzwonił do niej w "Cheer up Star". Podziwia go za to, że ma "nagranie" i często fantazjuje o nim. W "Mewberty" Oskar był głównym celem Star, kiedy ta zaczęła interesować się chłopcami. Po przemianie we fioletowego motyla, więzi go razem z jego samochodem i wzlatuje z nim w niebo. Tom thumbTom jest byłym chłopakiem Star. Z powodu tego, że wciąż czuje coś do niej, Star stara się trzymać się od niego z dala. Przyczyną ich zerwania był gniewny charakter demona. W drugim sezonie Tom postanawia podjąć kolejną próbę odzyskania Star. Jednak po rozmowie z Diaz'em dociera do niego, że nie zmusi jej do powrotu. Pozostaje z księżniczką w koleżeńskich stosunkach Umiejętności 200px|right Star otrzymała rodzinną różdżkę wraz z osiągnięciem 14 lat. Dzięki niej może używać magii, ale nie potrafi jeszcze jej w pełni kontrolować. Jednakże, nie potrafi w pełni kontrolować to, co wywoła. Może przywoływać najróżniejsze stworzenia i przedmioty lub przemieniać je w coś zupełnie innego, np. zmieniła swoją nauczycielkę w trolla. Star wie również jak walczyć za pomocą różdżki. Wypowiadając zaklęcie może używać najróżniejszych i najdziwniejszych ataków jakie tylko wymyśli, np. Tsunami Cynamonowego Syropu. Może też zmienić swoją różdżkę w dowolną broń, na przykład maczugę. Cytaty Ubrania Osobny artykuł: Lista strojów Star Butterfly Wystąpienia Ciekawostki * Jej garderoba zawiera wszystkie kolory tęczy. * Strasznie boi się klaunów. * Zgodnie z tym co zostało przedstawione w odcinku „Blood Moon Ball” Star i Marco są bratnimi duszami, wybranymi i połączonymi przez krwawe światło księżyca. Kategoria:Rodzina Butterfly Kategoria:Echo Creek Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rodziny królewskie Kategoria:Postaci z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Nastolatkowie